Érase una vez nosotros
by Yupina Li
Summary: A quien no le ha pasado el típico enamoramiento adolescente en el que no sabes si tu eres el único interesado o a la otra persona también le interesas. El caso de Sakura no es muy diferente a esto, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Seguir luchando por lo que quieres o dejar todo por la paz? ¿Qué piensas hacer tu, Sakura?


**Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente ninguno de los personajes de esta historia son míos, todos pertenecen a las CLAMP (exceptuando claro uno que otro extra que salga de mi imaginación). En fin, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: El primer encuentro._

No sé si alguna vez les haya pasado que se ponen de reflexivos sin razón alguna, y la mejor forma de sacar a flote todo lo que sienten es por medio de la escritura. Realmente no sé si alguien llegue a leer esto, quizás lo borre en futuro, no lo sé muchas cosas pueden pasar. La razón principal por la que escribo esto es que ni siquiera yo me entiendo últimamente.

Al principio tenía claro lo que quería, quería estar con él, pero ahora todo se ha vuelto muy confuso. Han pasado tantas cosas y de alguna forma siento que he madurado de golpe y demasiado rápido como para haberlo procesado todo.

Siento que no estoy siendo nada clara, me disculpo por eso y quizás si les cuento como ha pasado todo lo entenderán mejor.

Lo conocí un día por casualidad, de esos momentos en los que no sabes si fue el destino quien te quería jugar una mala pasada, aunque en ese momento no lo pensé así.

Iba caminado por la calle tranquilamente con mis amigos después de la escuela, como ya se me venía haciendo costumbre. Nos dirigíamos a la tienda de cómics que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

Él se detuvo a saludar a Eriol puesto que son amigos aunque eso lo descubrí aquel día, por mi parte tanto yo como Naoko solo nos quedamos observando su plática.

-Eriol!- grito el a manera de saludo, a lo que mi amigo contestó con un escueto- Qué onda?

Recuerdo que ese día él iba con una chica, sin embargo no preste atención a ese detalle. El único pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza en ese instante fue "_Ese chico es lindo, pero definitivamente no es el tipo de chico que se fijaría en mi_".

-Van a la tienda de cómics?- preguntó y Eriol respondió afirmativamente.

- No sé porque les encanta ir allí, es demasiado caro- se burló de nosotros lo admito pero no lo hizo con afán de ofender, eso podía distinguirlo en su sonrisa.

- Que esperas Shaoran? No hay otro lugar cerca para comprar mangas o al menos ir a ver- todos sonreímos con esa respuesta de Eriol.

- la Friki plaza está disponible- dijo.

- Nunca he ido- respondió Eriol

- Es enserio?-

- Yo tampoco he ido- dije saliendo a la defensa de Eriol. El tan solo nos miró incrédulo.

- Gracias, Sakura, me alegra saber que no soy el único- contestó soltando una pequeña risa después.

- Que triste es su vida, como es posible que nunca hayan ido?-

- No lo sé- dije

- En fin, luego nos vemos- y con un ademán de manos se despidió marchándose con aquella chica que iba un poco más adelante y estaba en absoluto interesada en la plática, es más puedo asegurar que ni siquiera nos escuchó.

Se fue dejándonos con la idea de ir los tres algún día a esa plaza.

Continuamos platicando de eso el resto de la tarde y acordamos ir en el cumpleaños de Naoko que sería en Mayo, es decir dentro de dos meses, casi un mes para ser exactos pues estábamos a finales de Marzo.

Para ese momento de la tarde ya me había olvidado de aquel encuentro, me había incluso olvidado de aquel chico que más adelante se convertiría en una persona especial para mí, solo que aún no lo sabía.

Debo admitir que me atrajo desde ese día, pero fue algo superficial, tan solo un instante puesto que yo misma me encargue de desechar todo pensamiento que resultara en un enamoramiento al creer que nunca podría pasar algo con él, y por algo me refiero a una relación sentimental o como comúnmente lo llamamos, un noviazgo. Aunque nadie sabe lo que sucederá en el futuro y como bien oí decir una vez "**En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable**".

* * *

**N/A: Hola! ¿Como les va? Pues aquí estoy con una historia después de tanto tiempo de solo dedicarme a leer fics. Esta historia esta basada en algo que me ha pasado últimamente y decidí utilizar esta experiencia para crear una historia, obviamente con Sakura y Shaoran como protagonistas. Solo como comentario aquí en la ciudad donde vivo realmente existe un sitio que se llama la Friki plaza, es más si lo buscan en internet les aseguro que les aparecerá. En fin, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo y los invito a que me den sus opiniones con un review, les aseguro que las espero con ansias.**

**Besos con sabor a chocolate.**

**Yupina :3**


End file.
